VO2Max (cardio-respiratory fitness) is well established as one of the best indicators of fitness and health. Elite athletes typically have VO2Max levels that are twice as high as an average person. VO2Max also correlates with a number of health conditions such as, diabetes, hypertension and is considered the single best predictor of cardiovascular risk and all-cause mortality. However, prior art techniques for measuring and monitoring VO2Max, have a number of disadvantages. Notably, prior art methods for measuring fitness metrics are expensive and cumbersome to administer. For example, the requirements of breathing through an oxygen mask complicates test administration. Further, prior art techniques require substantial labor intensive work to perform a correct test. As can be appreciated by one skilled in the art, those with low levels of fitness could benefit most greatly from improvements in their fitness level; however, prior art techniques do not accurately obtain fitness information from those with extremely low levels of fitness. Further, even for those who have a level of fitness where current techniques can obtain meaningful results, the person also needs guidance as to how best to exercise in a way to improve the fitness metrics and concomitantly, their own health. Such guidance is not obvious to users, including highly trained exercise physiologist, without accurate measurements and analysis of fitness metrics. Further, as is well known, without constant adaptation of one's exercise regimen, a person may plateau in their improvements, which may lead to frustration and/or abandonment of a fitness regimen. A further noted problem is that there is a lack of good blood pressure and blood glucose monitoring that is available for home use. Additionally, such use measurement systems only assess the severity of symptoms and do not tackle the root cause behind blood glucose and/or blood pressure issues.